gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireball (craft)
Fireball was a class of manned space patrol ship in use by the World Space Patrol (W.S.P.). The Fireball class were amongst the larger W.S.P. ships, similar in length the cargo and colony ships although it's carrying capacity was more limited due to it's sleek hull design. Unlike many of the other vessels of the W.S.P. Fireballs departed Space City using a special Launch Rail as opposed to a traditional launching pad, or vertical take-off. The Fireball class was apparently in production for long enough that the technologies of early units became outdated whilst the Fireball design was still in use (XL5:Plant Man From Space). The Fireball class also seems to have formed the basis for the Space Rescue (SR) ships which apparently use the same space frame. Xl5_2.png Xl5_1.png Xl5_3.png Features Fireball class ships carried an impressive array of facilities and armaments, they are known to have included the following (although it is unclear if all Fireball class ships were fitted with the same equipment): *Fireball Junior- The nosecone section of Fireball is detachable as is used to land on planets while the main body continues to orbit the planet. Fb_j.png| P46_13.png| P46_4.png| *Fireball Control Cabin - Situated in the nose module this was the primary command and control centre for the ship. *Fireball Central Control - This was a secondary command and control chamber positioned just aft of the nose module. It featured a dorsal viewing dome. The main ship was piloted from here when the Fireball Junior was separated. *Navigation Bay - This large chamber in the main module of the ship featured a powerful Astroscope on a rotating mount; this was the main post for the ships navigator. It also housed ancillary equipment such as the Language Decoder. Nav_bay.png| *Laboratory - On patrol in deep space Fireball crews had to expect the unexpected; the laboratory was used for all manner scientific and technical investigations required to understand and then deal with the unknown. Lab.png| *Ejection Tube - Allowing for easy merges into space and evacuation in an emergency *Reactor Room - providing power for the ship. *Sleeping Quarters - Fireball class ships were designed for long patrol missions, some lasting for a number of years. A few crew members even chose to live aboard their Fireball between patrols. *Lounge - A large relaxation bay where the crew could meet and plan. Launge.png| Lounge. *Cargo Hold - for storing key equipment. *Jail - a Fireball Jail for incarcerating prisoners. *Interceptors - Fireballs typically carried four powerful Interceptor Missiles. They deployed from port and starboard hatches positioned on the aft half of the nose module (two from each hatch). Launcher.png| Interceptor missile *Jet Mobiles - Each Fireball carried a compliment of Jet Mobiles to allow the crew to rapidly explore the surface of planets. P46_6.png| P46_5.png| Launch Sequence Xl5_4.png| Xl5_5.png| Xl5_6.png| Xl5_7.png| Xl5_8.png| Ships of the Fireball Class *XL1-Alpha *XL1 *XL2 *XL3 *XL5 *XL7 *XL9 *XL18 *XL19 *XL24 *XL27 Category:Fireball-XL5 Category:Spaceships Category:Vehicles and Vessels Category:Vehicles Category:Multi-purpose Vehicles